


Dancing Fever

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 30 Dance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 30 DanceMisunderstandings
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Dancing Fever

Marinette and Damian entered their school auditorium. It was filled with sweaty teenagers. Not either of their ideas of fun. 

They both looked pretty uncomfortable and luckily they noticed it on their partner. 

"Do you want to leave, Damian?" 

He looked up, slightly surprised, "I thought you wanted to dance, though?" 

She gave him an incredulous look, "With all the grossness? No, thanks. I came because of you. I don't mind where we are." 

He let out an uncharacteristic laugh, "I came because I thought you wanted to." 

The two giggled over their misunderstanding. 

"So, dinner?" 

"Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
